In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of computers for search. For example, many people have come to employ Internet search engines, online directories, and the like in preference to conventional resources such as public libraries, paper telephone directories, and the like.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate such use of computers.